


Smut Prompt 14

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases were: “Could he make you feel as good as i do?”“I’m not jealous! it’s just…you’re mine!”





	Smut Prompt 14

Dean and Cas had been dating for months. It started out casually, but as far as Cas was concerned, he wanted to be exclusive.

Dean wasn’t quite ready for that. He still saw Benny from time to time. As much as Cas liked Benny, he wasn’t exactly pleased about how close Dean and Benny were.

Then again, Cas didn’t want to pressure Dean. He was afraid to, truth be told. He wanted Dean as his mate, wanted to start a family with the omega. He couldn’t face losing him by giving him an ultimatum.

Dean’s scent stayed with Cas for days after they were together. He even dreamed about it.

They hadn’t had sex yet, and he just hoped Dean wasn’t sleeping with Benny either, but he knew it would be rude to just straight up ask Dean about it.

He sighed, trying to read. Dean was out with Benny tonight. Cas realized he’d been staring at the same page for twenty minutes, so he just closed the book.

He looked at his watch. It was late, and Dean wasn’t home yet. He knew because Dean lived in the apartment next door, and he knew he’d have heard if Dean got home.

It was just after two when Cas heard Dean next door. He sighed. At least he was home safely and seemed to be alone.

Cas went to bed but he couldn’t sleep. He just kept thinking about Dean. Dean with Benny. He was tormenting himself, he knew.

He finally dozed off at dawn. He woke up a few hours later, feeling out of sorts. He paced the kitchen with his coffee cup. Finally he decided he’d had enough.

He sat down his cup, grabbed his keys and went out in the hall, locking his door behind him. He didn’t give a thought to the face that he was still wearing his sleep pants and an old T shirt.

He walked next door and knocked. No answer. He knocked louder, then heard Dean saying, “Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on, for fuck’s sake. I’m coming!”

The door opened and Cas’ senses were flooded with Dean’s scent, mingled with a little irritation. He looked at Cas.

“Cas, what are you doing here? You need something?”

Cas sighed. “I need to talk to you, Dean.”

Dean stepped aside, letting Cas into the living room. “So what’s up, Cas?”

Cas sat down and patted the couch next to him. Dean sat down.

‘Dean, it’s… I’m… shit.”

Dean chuckled. “What are you trying to say, Cas? Spit it out.”

“Could he make you feel as good as I do?”

Dean looked completely confused. “Who?”

Cas practically yelled, “Benny!” 

Dean blinked at the upset Alpha. “Benny? What are you talking about, Cas?”

Cas took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Dean, I know you enjoy Benny’s company. But what does he have that I don’t? I could make you so happy if you’d just let me.”

Dean seemed really confused now.

“Cas, are you asking me if Benny and I are dating?”

Cas blinked this time. “Well, yeah.”

Dean started to laugh. 

“Are you jealous of Benny?”

“I’m not jealous! it’s just…you’re mine!”

Dean stopped laughing. “Cas, Benny and I are not dating! We’re just good friends. And are you asking me to…  _ mate _ with you?”

“You’re not dating Benny?”

“Holy fuck, Cas. I ask about mating and that’s what you hear? No. Benny and I are most definitely not dating. Okay?”

Cas took a deep breath and tried to arrange his thoughts.

“Okay, Dean. Good to know. And yes, I am asking you to be my mate. I love you, Dean!”

Dean smiled so big he thought his face would split. 

“At last! I thought I was going to have to ask you!”

Cas looked at Dean for a moment.

“Are you saying you accept? That you want to be my mate?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Jesus, you are really dense sometimes. Yes. I want to be your mate. Is that plain enough for you?”

Cas grabbed Dean in a messy kiss. Dean responded. They kissed for a bit, their tongues seeking out one another. 

Cas smelled slick. He broke the kiss. “Take me to your bed, omega.”

Dean stood up and took Cas by the hand. They walked to Dean’s bedroom. 

Cas picked Dean up and laid him on the bed. He pulled Dean’s sleep pants off him and Dean pulled off his shirt. He was already hard, and leaking slick.

Cas pulled off his own clothes and laid down next to Dean, kissing him deeply. He worked his mouth over Dean’s jaw, his throat, his nipples. 

Dean was moaning and he spread his legs wide. Cas moved between them. Dean lifted his legs.

Cas licked over Dean’s hole, tasting him. Dean gasped and groaned.

“Cas, you’re gonna kill me!”

Cas just looked up at Dean, his chin covered with slick. 

“Dean, you taste like Christmas dinner.”

Dean laughed. Well, it’s time to open your present then!”

Cas growled, it made Dean shiver with desire.

Cas moved up and shoved into Dean. Dean moaned and Cas made a sound he’d never heard come out of him before.

He pushed in all the way, then pulled back and shoved in again.

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and just held on.

Cas was just lost. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he knew it was. Dean was all he’d wanted since the moment they met. And now, Cas was inside him, making love to him, they were going to mate. 

Cas fucked Dean hard, fast and loved the sounds Dean made. He kissed the full lips of his soon-to-be mate and fucked even harder.

His knot grew, popping in and out of Dean’s hole and Dean whimpered. 

“Shh, my omega, we’re almost there.”

Cas’ knot caught and Dean’s body took over, his hole clamped down on it and they tied. Dean’s hole spasmed, milking the cum out of Cas. Dean came hard.

When they were on their sides, and had caught their breath, Dean smiled at Cas.

“I want a bunch of pups, just so you know.”

Cas leaned forward and kissed him.

“We can have all the pups you want.”

Everything was perfect. Dean couldn’t wait to tell Benny Cas had finally found his balls.


End file.
